Incest always Wins
by xRainbowNinjax
Summary: She couldn't take it, no matter how much she tries to convince herself she doesn't like him, her heart tells her otherwise. I mean, she can't like him! He's her step brother! And... Incest always wins.


JonesyxJen  
She couldn't take it, no matter how much she tries to convince herself she doesn't like him, her heart tells her otherwise. I mean, she can't like him! He's her step brother! So why does she like him!

* * *

Jen was laying in her bed, trying to catch at least some sleep. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Her mind was racing of thoughts of a very, eh, special person in her life. Getting fed up, she reached for her cell phone to check the time. The bright screen read 3:30 AM. She had work tomorrow at the penalty box, and since shes been late two times before, she would get fired. Hence the quote, (one, two) three strikes you're out. Sighing figuring she's not going to be sleeping anytime soon, Jen sat up. She couldn't get him out of her head. Who? You ask. Jonesy. Yes, the Garcia Jonesy. Her stepbrother, Jonesy. And no, she didn't just start to think about him, this has been going on for months. And the longer she thinks about him the more she feels like a love-struck person. Cupid! Come shoot me with one of your love arrows. Make me be crushing on someone else! It's practically incest, but that doesn't help the butterflies in her stomach when she's around him. Besides, Incest always wins. She rose from her bed and walked towards the window. She pushed back her curtains and glanced outside. Her view of the snow on the forest trees remind her, how beautiful nature is. How the beautiful snow is layered on top of the green leaves. Its quite attracting. Speaking of attracting, Jonesy's hair is._ No! Im thinking of him again._ She thought to herself. Sighing, she walked out of her room and tiptoe down the stairs into the living room, planning on going in the kitchen for some ice cold water. But before she could make it there she saw something, or someone sitting on the couch in the living room. Coming closer to the figure, she quickly found out who it was.

"Jonesy?" She quietly squeaked. Suddenly Jonesys head shot right up.  
"What are you doing up?" Jen asked. Smiling Jonesy looked down, and then back up again.  
"I could ask the same thing." Jen started to walk over to the couch.  
"Couldn't sleep" after saying that, she sat at the corner of the couch, furthest away from the rebel.  
"Same." Jonesy looked over to Jen, which led to the butterflies in her stomach acting up. A calming yet awkward silence was roaming the room. Before anything got to weird, Jen spoke up.  
"I-I was going to get some water. Want some?" Jen said, getting up from the couch.  
" nah I'm good. Thanks anyways"  
Smiling Jen walked across the room into the kitchen, with her smile turning into a frown. Why does he have to be like that, All nice. It makes it harder for her to not break down crying, for being pathetic enough to like her last time she cried about him was when Nikki Told Jonesy she loved him, thus Jonesy saying the same. She didn't know why, but that night ,she ended up crying herself to sleep. Now, with Nikki being moved away and Jonesy and Nikki broken up, she shouldn't have anything to worried about. Right? Wrong. She still has plenty to worry about. Like, Jonesy probably is still in love with Nikki. She has only been gone for about a month. Another thing is, they're step brother and sister, it would be incest. Like she said... thought earlier. Incest ALWAYS wins. Their personalities are another issue. He's outgoing, and she's shy. She's heard the term opposite attracts, but it doesn't work for her. Sometimes she wishes life wasn't complicated. She knew it was just a matter of time before she broke and told him, she just hoped it never happens. Breaking out of her trance, she finally walked toward the cabinet,grabbed a glass cup and walked to the fridge. Ice first, then water. With her freshly poured cup of water, she walked out of the kitchen into the living room. She expected to see the one in mind, but saw nothing of it. She let out a sigh of relief , happy she didn't have to talk to him. Setting her water on the coffee table she then sat on the purple couch. Resting her head on the back and started thinking of Jonesy some more, and how ridiculous she is for thinking that they could possibly ever become a couple. She doesn't think he even likes her. Screw think, she realizing, a few tears fell down her eyes. She tried to stop them, but after the first few came, it never stopped. She covered her face with her arm, If she can't stop them, she can hide them. She tried so hard not to make noise. But of course, nothing goes right for the weak.  
"Jen? What's wrong?" She shot her head up right away. Bad choice.  
"Are you crying?"Jonesy said, with a worried tone. She knew that if she kept it in, it wont be healthy. But she **had** to try.  
"N-no!"she said whilst attempting to wipe her tears off.  
"I'm not"  
"Jen, I can see the tears on your face." He then walked to the couch, sitting next to the crying beauty. He stared at her, but she continued looking down at her lhands, which where placed on her semi wet pajamas bottoms.  
"Jen." He grabbed her hand."Look at me" She looked at there hands entwined, feeling sparks.  
"Jen. I said look at me." he touched her chin with his free hand and made her eyes level to his  
"What is wrong. Why are you crying" She knew she couldn't hold it off anymore. I mean, she isn't the greatest liar.  
"I-I-I can't take it anymore!"  
"Take what?" She closed her eyes and tilted her head up.  
"Jen please, tell me!"Jonesy said with an urgent tone. She then slowly lowered her head, opening her red eyes.  
Jen stared into Jonesys eyes  
"It's stupid.." she said trying to get him to leave her alone."I'm stupid." she said quietly.  
"it obviously isn't, if it's making you cry Jen." It's now or never.  
"I can't stand it! Every night I think about you, when I sleep Idream about you, and I can't get you out of my mind! It's litterly killing me Jonesy! And then I try everything to not thing about you, I tell myself there's no way a guy like you will like me! And where step siblings, brother and sister! It's practically incest! And I keep telling myself... Incest always freaking wins! I have Been trying so hard, for months not to think about you, thinking it was just a phase. But, it never went away. I just can't take it! I try so hard not to be in love with you, but its so hard Jonesy!"by now Jen was in a full out sob fest. She couldn't look at Jonesy anymore. Her eyes where squeezed shut and full of tears. Before she knew it she felt a spark, or pair of lips on hers. Suddenly opening her eyes she saw Jonesy. Pulling away Jonesy wiped away her tears.  
"You're stupid, you know that? God Jen. I love you. And I've had for a long time. Who cares If where step siblings? I don't! I love you to much to care. It kills me that I hurt you so bad, from now on I'll make you happy. And that's a promise. Now please, stop crying I hate to see you cry." and with that he leaned in and gave Jen a second kiss, a passionate kiss at that.  
"I love you jonesy." He brushed some hair put of her face whilst she yawned.  
"Come on, let's go to bed. I want you to get some sleep." Jonesy handing out his hand to help her up. Jen stood up " Thank you. And sorry." Jonesy looked at her for a moment.  
"god your beautiful." Jen felt heat rise to her cheeks. Suddenly Jen was being held bridal style  
"ican walk my self Jonesy" she yawned  
"Yea, but this is more Romantic, besides your obviously tired." she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head next to his. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her. Walking up the stairs, across the hall, passing her room with the closed door, into the room next to it. Walking in his messy room, he set her on his bed.  
"You dont mind sleeping in here right?" Jonesy asked.  
" No, not at all" Jen then layed down on top of the sheet. Jonesy shut his door, then got on the bed, next to Jen. He covered Jen and himself with the huge blanket. He Wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend, while smiling. Before Jen fell asleep, she thought to herself. Maybe, and just maybe... Incest doesn't always win.

* * *

So I wrote this like, in December, and never posted it. One thing that really freaking annoys me. Jonesy is OOC.. Like legit. I'm so sorry about that! But... I hope you like this anyways! -Lissa


End file.
